themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
So Desperate
So Desperate is the sixth song on the album Heretic Pride. Press Kit notes So Desperate A love song about people who're involved with each other when they probably shouldn't be. And about how the heat and shame of the whole situation is like a snake eating its own tail, except the tail grows faster than he can eat it. Odds that somebody reading this knows exactly what I mean and feels a little uncomfortable reading about it: 2-1. Lyrics We were parked in your car In our neutral meeting place, the Episcopalian churchyard I had things I’d been meaning to say but in the dazzling winter sun that late I could feel them melt away And through the warm radio static I couldn’t hear my stage directions And the fog on the windshield Obscured our sad reflections I felt so desperate in your arms We were parked near some trees And the moonlight soaked the branches in ever-deepening degrees Had my hand in your hair Trying to keep my cool ‘til it became too much to bear When we cracked the windows open Well the air was just so sweet We could hear the cars ten feet away Out there on the street I felt so desperate in your arms Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"I feel like introducing this song is for the people who are in denial, right. It's like, you know the story but you can probably just glide by, it's a story that doesn't have anything to do with me, the affair that I'm having really is nowhere near that. You know, we don't park in those particular sorts of places and it's warmer where we are, so the windows are usually down, that's another major difference between my situation and these characters who can't I really relate to in this otherwise perfectly functional song. But it's not really about me and my affair that I've been having for a year or two or four that I'm fairly certain nobody knows about but everybody actually does. All the people that you think you're fooling, you're not fooling. That's kind of the awesome tension, is the delusion of the person who thinks he's fooling everybody and the absolute awareness of all those people in there and their refusal to call that person out, just to keep the tension going. We are a cruel and sadistic race. This is called 'So Desperate'." -- 2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, British Columbia Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Fair Game Session - New York, NY *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-06-06 - Natural History Museum - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-13 - Park West - Chicago, IL *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-03-26 - Donovan's Pub at Colgate University - Hamilton, NY *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-04-06 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-12-16 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, British Columbia *2012-06-23 - Columbia City Theater - Seattle, WA *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2012-06-30 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-26 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2012-12-08 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2012-12-13 - Origami Vinyl - Los Angeles, CA *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-09-14 - Atlantic Ocean Comedy and Music Festival *2014-02-28 - Rangos Ballroom - Carnegie Mellon University - Pittsburgh, PA *2015-01-24 - Invite Them Up Second Set - SF Sketchfest - San Francisco, CA *2016-12-02 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2016-12-16 - House Show for Scott - Cherry Hill, NJ *2017-06-04 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2017-07-13 - ACM@UCO Performance Lab - Oklahoma City, OK *2017-09-14 - Madrid Theatre - Kansas City, MO *2018-05-05 - Sam's Quik Shop - Durham, NC Videos of this Song *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY Category:Heretic Pride songs Category:Video